Their Journey Through the Darkness
by Reader Of Fate
Summary: Set 16 years After end of X&Y Ash is now a Pokemon Master And Married To Misty With 2 Daughters and 2 adopted "brothers" find out what happens in his "Brother's" Journey With some Pokeshipping,LeafGreenShipping And AdvancedPearlShipping What Will Happen What Secrets Will Be Revealed Will The Past Be Repeated. The Quotation Are On Purpose m for safety
1. A Journey of 2

Hello Reader of Fate here with a new story till my sister is in uni I will focus on this as I fell I am going to mess TMOAL up bad

Well then let's get started

Disclaimer Reader of fate does not own pokemon but dose own this storie and most of its ocs the rest belong to Black latios 562 how has givin me permission to use.

In Pallet Town at a 3 bedroom house lives Dragon Blaze and Black Shadow. Today they just turned 12 and were eligible to start ther pokemon journey as pokemon trainers, co-ordinators, performers or breeders or a mix of them.

Pallet Town had grown since the time Pokemon master and kanto reigning champion Ash Ketchum left with his starter a Pikachu.

Of Course Dragon and Black already had pokemon Dragon had a female Shiny Snowrunt Named Amy at level 5 and Black had a Shiny Eevee named Ashley also level 5.

As they walked to Prof. Oak Lab they stopped by the pallet town graveyard to pay respect to the man how gave them there pokemon the late Prof. Samuel Oak How passed at the grand old age of 102 years 80 of those running the family lab witch Gary oak now runs.

And next to him was Ash's and Dragon Blacks Mum Delia Ketchum and their Dad Red Satoshi Ketchum and his Dad Geovanni Ketchum.

After paying their respect they head to Gary's lab to receive their respected licences as they walked in to the lab they were greeted by Gary's Wife Leaf Oak formally Leaf Green.

Hello "Dragon, Black how are you to day she asked."

"Were fine Aunty Leaf how's Delia doing these days?"

Leaf replied "Delia is doing fine the weakness is leaving she's getting stronger every day."

Then Gary called out "HONEY IS THAT DRAGON AND BLACK I HERE BACK THERE?"

Leaf replied "YES DEAR"

Gary then shouted "Send Them Through"

Then Dragon and Black entered the new trainer area of the lab wear trainers got there starter pokemon there was 5 new trainers.

Prof. Oak stated "due to new laws the 5 region senate have decided that all pokemon labs must have at least 6 Starter pokemon here in kanto you can pick from these 6 pokemon."

Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle. The kanto originals or you can pick from Pikachu, Vulpix and finally Eevee.

The new trainers chose in this order.

Crystal Yellow Ketchum chose Pikachu.

License: Trainer/Co-ordinator

Samuel Blue Oak Jnr chose Squirtle.

License: Trainer/breeder

Rose Delia Ketchum Chose Charmander

License: Co-ordinator/Breeder

Lily Maple-Berlitz Chose Bulbasaur

License: Co-ordinator/Performer

Mandy Maple-Berlitz Chose Eevee

Performer/Trainer/Breeder

Then Black walked in with Dragon close behind.

Then said there you are just like ash on his first day as a trainer late.

As by law I must give you two a starter pokemon will you wait till these trainers have left?

The Duo just stood there and nodded.

After small lecturer on how to care for you pokemon from Leaf and Gary the trainers went on their way.

That's it for part 1 of The Journey Of 2 Brothers


	2. improving new roster

My Pokémon League Rosters

Not Chapter but a list of League Trainers

Key

? is for Im Keeping this character a Secret For Plot Purposes

Open Is for Oc that i haven't made as well as room for a Readers Oc .

Reader Ocs Must Be Pmd to Me With a Team of 6 speacling in one or two Types with at least one pokemon that Mega Evolve Delta Pokémon are allowed as well as some fakemon but must be realistic in a Pokémon scene if its a eeveeloution send how to evolve it .

And yes i will be using delta Pokémon later on

Hoenn Double League

May & Dawn Champions

E1Wallice & Steven

E2Hilda & Harvy

E3 Liz&Tate

E4Open

Kanto Legendary Cup

Champion Ash Ketchum

E1Riley

E2Misty

E3Brock (Forrest Backup )

E4?

Jhoto Championship Cup

Champion Paul

Shares E4 With Kanto Due To Tradition

Sinoh League

Champion Cynthia

E1?

E2Open

E3Open

E4Open

Kalos Trophy

Champion Sarena

E1 Diantha

E2Open

E3?

E4Open

Mysterious Islands Cup

Champion?

E1?

E2?

E3?

E4?


	3. AN

Sorry guys I know I promised that I whup update this when my sister got back from uni but with all the crazynes that happens over the holidays s I choux not find the time to do so as for the loyal followeres of this story I deeply apologise for this and that the last fun chapters need to be redone as for the rest of my story's their journey through the darkness has 2 chapters that will be uploaded when I can fix the net for my computer in try to get a wireless adapter as the oneI was useing broke.

A\N I desperately need help with little Mareep I stuck of were to take it and don't know wever to make ashley transition or to make it a cross dress fic and I'm compleaty stuck with to take it

And gothhic fantasy I thank you for your review I have some plans for some changes as the story progresses ash will catch some pokemon non cannon and any help that you offer is greatly appreciated as for the grammar that all done by my Co witer but the were witen by me .

Now I am looking for 4 Ocs for TJTTD as I'm about to slit the story witch will confuse those that don't know what I'm about to do with it I'm gonna have the many ca richer split for some of the chalenges witch will be in the own story's witch will need to be read before the hole story will make sense there will a massive skip in chapter that will be missing witch will be explain ed from each car caters point of view the 2 new story's will be named Dragon's Twilight Destiny' & A Brothers struggle.

This is reader of fate with xRedragonx wish you a happy holidays and a happy new year


End file.
